¡Una cita con tu shaman!
by Cute-Hunter
Summary: ¿Quieres una cita con el shaman que prefieras? ¡Entra y deja tu rew!n.n (ya acepto rew anonimos n.nU gomen)
1. Default Chapter

Hola!! n.n

Bueno pues empiezo diciendo que ¡siempre había deseado hacer un fic como este! Estoy muy emocionada con el hecho de hacer para usuarios románticas citas con su shaman favorito -

Aja....aqui esta la parte editada xD

QUE QUEDE CLARO:

QUE LA IDEA ORIGINAL NO Y REPITO NO ES MIA, YA HA HABIDO MAS DE UN FIC DE ESTE TIPO, Y YO HE PARTICIPADO EN DOS DE ELLOS, Y EN ESOS DOS ME INSPIRE PARA HACER EL MIO.

LA AUTORA DE UNO DE ELLOS ES "RIKA NO MIKO" (creo q era asi el nick o.o) Y EL OTRO NO LO RECUERDO, PERO SALIO HACE YA TIEMPO.

(Ojala que haya quedado clarísimo! xD)

Bueno, pero dejémonos de rodeos y habladurías para empezar con lo bueno xD

Primero dejo en claro:

que solo haré dos citas de un mismo personaje:

Lo siento, pero me conozco, las ideas se rayaran n.nU

Será un capitulo por cada persona:

A veces me inspiro y puede q alguno quede largo, además no me gusta meter a la misma persona dos veces, si se da el caso.

Pondré el nombre de la persona como titulo del capitulo:

Para que puedan identificarlo en la lista.

Será orden de llegada.

Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible.

No será de ese tipo de fics con citas en los que me encuentro en un estudio y mando a los personajes a encontrarse con su cita:

Me parece que me quedan muy insípidos, siendo la primera cita, y a ciegas, no tendré la oportunidad de poner besos que valgan la pena, o declaraciones T-T (Es en MI caso, no pretendo ofender a Rika, ya que sus Fics son asi, y me parece que estan excelentes, incluso a mi me hizo una cita nn)

Los personajes estarán profundamente enamorados de la persona y SOLO de esa persona.(en cada cita):

Ja, con eso me refiero a que serán el único objeto de afecto de su shaman; es que e el caso de Yoh, nuestra querida Annita no existirá n.nU o viceversa.

Conocerán ya a su shaman; algunos vivirán en la pensión, otros se conocerán y aparecerá el clásico "una semana despues" xD tratare de ser lo mas original posible.

Soy extremadamente cursi:

Solo por si quieren saberlo xD

Ahora si, los datos que deben dejarme en su rew n.n se los dejo vacío para que lo copien y lo peguen, y se los explico abajo

Nombre:

Edad:

Quiero mi cita con:

Me gusta mucho:

Físicamente soy:

Mi carácter es:

Me gusta mi personaje porque:

Hmm....a ver –revisa- creo que no me falta ninguna cosa o.o aja, nombre es obvio, edad porque si ò.ó quien para yo saber ¬o¬U....''me gusta mucho'' es para saber las cosas que les gustan, los dulces, los atardeceres, las cosas rosas, los ositos...¡cualquier cosa que sea de su agrado! tal vez lo utilice n.n tu físico es obvio tambien n.nU rellenita, flaquita, tengo buen cuerpo, soy atlético etc...necesito saber su carácter para saber como reaccionaran n-n y..........por ultimo porque les gusta el personaje que escogieron, para saber mas o menos como desarrollar su personalidad para que les guste n.n y ¡¡eso es todo!! ¡¡Espero que queden complacidos-as con los resultados!! n.n esperaré con ansias su rew n.n ¡¡adiós!!


	2. Zaira

Aquí va la primera cita, Zaira, que la disfrutes, porfa me dejas un rew a ver si te gusto n.n

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era una tarde preciosa, el cielo azul sin una sola nube, el sol resplandeciente ofrecía su rica calidez sobre todos los que paseaban esa tarde por las calles de Londres, los niños jugaban, las aves cantaban, en fin, era la tarde perfecta.

Pero sobretodo perfecta para ese joven de ojos verdes que se encontraba sentado en un banco del parque.

El viento primaveral jugaba con sus verdes cabellos y su mirada se veía confundida, pero centrada en un grupo de personas que reían sentados a una mesa de la heladería que estaba al cruzar la calle.

Era un grupo de jóvenes que charlaban contentos, tomaban sus helados para resfrescarse y hacían una que otra broma entre ellos, pero, ¿a quien estaba realmente mirando el chico peliverde? Pues nada más y nada menos que a una linda chica morena que estaba en ese momento probando de su helado de chocolate.

-Zaira...- suspiro sin querer el chico de los ojos verdes

Él y Zaira se habían conocido por casualidad cuando Liserg había regresado de los estados unidos luego de haber terminado la pelea de shamanes.

Desde ese entonces se habían hecho amigos, y el peliverde se había dado cuenta unas semanas despues de conocerla que era más que amistad lo que sentía por la chica morena.

Más de una vez se había decidido a invitarla a salir, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, su lengua se trababa, sus mejillas se ponían rojas y no tenía mas remedio que murmurar "No es nada importante".

Oh, pero si era algo importante, y mucho, por lo menos para Liserg.

Frunció el ceño, hoy sería el día, era una tarde hermosa, (casi tan hermosa como ella, pensó, y enseguida se sonrojó) y sus amigos ya se estaban yendo, lo haría, ¡ahora!.

Se levanto decidido, y cruzo con rapidez la calle, cuando los ojos oscuros de Zaira se dieron cuenta de la presencia del ingles, una tierna sonrisa surco su rostro.

-¡Liserg!- lo saludo con alegría, y el le devolvió la sonrisa

-Hola, Zaira- le dijo un poco avergonzado - ehh oye ¿estas ocupada hoy?- ella parpadeo un par de veces

- P-pues no - rió ella con timidez -¿Por que?-

-Es que....- Liserg se quedo ahí....su corazón empezo a latir rápidamente, y en su cabeza las dudas aparecieron, ¿y si lo rechazaba? ¿Y si dejaba de ser su amiga? -Y-yo...- la sangre subió a su cara, y Zaira lo miro con picardía, ella sabía bien que Liserg había intentado invitarla a salir varias veces, pero nunca se atrevía.

-Oye Liserg- lo interrumpio con una sonrisa, el aludido la miró -Es una tarde linda, ¿no crees?- le sonrió, Liserg asintió avergonzado -¿Quieres pasear conmigo?- Liserg se sonrojo con furia y solo susurro un "Sí"

Caminaban muy cerca uno del otro por la Feria que se había instalado en el parque el día anterior, Zaira iba muy emocionada mirando todos los juegos que allí se encontraban mientras que Liserg se dedicaba a contemplarla, siempre le había parecido que tenía una hermosa sonrisa. De repente Zaira se detuvo y Liserg pudo observar que sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa el ingles -¿encontraste alguno al que quieras subirte?- Zaira se volteo a ver a Liserg y con una enorme sonrisa respondió -¡¡¡quiero subir a ese!!!- Liserg miró a donde apuntaba Zaira y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando pudo ver una gigantesca montaña rusa con un pequeño carro que iba a toda velocidad dando vueltas y haciendo piruetas, Liserg comenzó a sudar.

-¿s-segura que quieres montarte en ese? n.nU- le pregunto nervioso, Zaira asintió efusivamente -¡Me encantan las montañas rusas!- respondio emocionada -¿a ti no?-

Liserg la miró, no iba a quedar como un cobarde frente a su cita, como un impulso la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la atracción.

Subieron al carro, todavia tomados de la mano, el encargado les puso el seguro y Zaira sonrio al ver que Liserg no la soltaba

-Liserg- le llamo

-Dime- respondio el sonriendo

-Me tomaste la mano- le dijo para molestarlo, Las mejillas de Liserg volvieron a ponerse color cereza, no sabia que decir, Zaira soltó su mano de la de Liserg, el la miro decepcionado, pero ella le sonrio y se aferro al brazo de el, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Liserg sintió como su corazón latía rápido de nuevo, y los dos se miraron, y lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros, ella podía ver claramente como los lindos ojos de su acompañante se veían llenos de decisión, mas no perdía siempre esa chispa de ternura que lo caracterizaba...estaban a punto de besarse cuando...

-¡¡AAAHHHHHHH!!-

La montaña rusa había empezado a funcionar y nadie pudo ver a esos dos chicos en el carro que estaba con los ojos en espiral y completamente ruborizados.

La tarde paso muy rápida, comieron algodón de azúcar, jugaron en los juegos de Azar (en uno de los cuales Liserg ganó un tierno osito, que le dio a Zaira, y termino rígido y rojo despues de recibir el beso en la mejilla que le dio ella para agradecerle.) Subieron a los carros chocones, en fin todo lo que uno hace cuando va a las ferias, ahora solo faltaba un juego

-¡¡Liserg, subamos a ese!!- le dijo Zaira señalando la rueda de la fortuna, Liserg asintió y volvio a tomarla de la mano, los dos sonrieron mientras caminaban al juego.

Los dos subieron y la rueda comenzó a girar lentamente, a medida que iban subiendo, podían apreciar mejor el hermoso atardecer que les ofrecía ese dia de primavera.

-Oye, Zaira- la llamo con timidez

-¿Si?- le respondió ella sin dejar de admirar el paisaje

-B-bueno....yo quería decirte....- Ahora ella volteó a mirarlo, y el la miro a los ojos, tenía que decirlo, era el momento adecuado, no le importaba ser correspondido, solo quería que ella supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-decirte que....- la rueda se detuvo cuando ellos se encontraban arriba -que me gustas, y que a mi me gustaría que...que... ¡¡ que fueras mi novia!!- casi gritó sonrojado, ella lo miro con ternura y se acerco a el, lo abrazo, y el correspondió el abrazo, la rueda comenzaba a descender.

-Liserg- susurró, todavia no quería soltarse, se sentía tan bien...

-Dime Zaira- el tambien disfrutaba de ese sentimiento que se tenía cuando se es abrazado por un ser querido.

-Si quiero ser tu novia- dijo ella bajito, el la miro, la tomó por el mentón, ambos sabían lo que seguia, se acercaron lentamente y el le dio un tierno beso, los dos se sentían extremadamente felices, era como estar en las nubes, parecía un sueño del que no querían despertar jamás. Cuando se despertaron para tomar aire los dos rieron algo nerviosos, y se bajaron del juego, ella se aferro de nuevo al brazo de el, y el la miro.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?- Ella le sonrio

-¿Contigo? a donde sea- los dos rieron y estuvieron seguros de que esa hermosa tarde permanecería en sus memorias por siempre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lo sé MUY cursi, pero se los advertí ¬¬ xD seguiré escribiendo según el orden de sus rew n-n tal vez me tarde un poco porque me faltan 3 exámenes, pero no me tardare mucho n-n ojala les haya gustado

¡Ja ne!


	3. NOTA

Ok...cuando leí el primer rew acusándome de no darle crédito a Rika, decidí que iba a disculparme cuando actualizara por segunda vez, cita que casi terminaba, pero, leyendo el segundo rew, que es altamente ofensivo, me veré obligada a contestar por aqui, ahora.

Primero, nunca dije que mi fic fuera el original.

Segundo, esta bien, si hay que dar crédito, no se preocupen me encargaré de darle crédito al Fic de Rika y al otro fic de citas que pusieron aqui en shaman king.

Porque SI, el fic de Rika no es el único fic de citas que ha habido aqui en 'Shaman king', Fic en el que tambien participe.

Tercero, por ningun motivo quise decir que el tipo de fic de Rika (por tipo me refiero a lo del escenario y eso o.o) sea mala idea, quise decir que no me dejaría escribir a mis anchas por ser una cita a ciegas, si no me gustara no le hubiera pedido una cita ¿no les parece?, Ademas quise hacerlo de esta forma precisamente para QUE NO FUERA IGUAL AL DE ELLA. Es mas, al poner mi fic, vi que Rika había actualizado, asi que decidí participarle mi idea de hacer un fic como este (idea que había tenido desde hace mucho) que me había gustado la cita que me había hecho, y que me deseara suerte, no estoy haciendo este fic por ningun motivo por perjudicar a Rika, es mas, lo estoy haciendo para mejorar mi redacción y escribir para los lectores de fanfiction.

Nunca pretendí mentir acerca de la idea del Fic, nunca lo proclame como mio, y si necesitan que ponga los créditos, pues con todo el gusto lo haré.

Realmente no creo que me saquen pero si lo hacen ¿que puedo hacer? como ya había visto otro fic como este además del de Rika, pensé que yo tambien podría hacer otro igual. Mientras tanto continuare con las citas de las personas que me las han pedido, y por supuesto la de Rika, que tambien me pidió una.

Me disculpo una vez mas sabiendo que soy sincera y que acepto las consecuencias.

Y a la 'señorita' Megu que me ha dicho desde donde nací hasta de que va a morirse mi madre, no te preocupes, no te voy a buscar pelea, ni mucho menos, no soy ese tipo de personas, como quien dice, las piedras pueden romper mis huesos pero las palabras no me lastiman nn

Ah y tambien a dark-kagome le doy las gracias por haberme dicho sus quejas sin insultos y si n afán de ofender, te entiendo perfectamente y te lo agradezco.


End file.
